Random access memory provides a form of computer data storage, where data or groups of data can be accessed in any order. Random access memory is often volatile memory, where stored data is lost when the memory is not powered. For example, dynamic random access memory must be periodically refreshed for data to be reliably stored. In contrast, static random access memory can retain data without refreshing, as long as the static random access memory remains powered.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.